


A Small Gift

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Osyen surprises Josephine with a birthday gift
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 5





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Work is part a part of Fluffy February 2021 Challenge.

Osyen knocked on the door to Josephine's office. He heard her beckon him in through the thick wooden door. While stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he made sure the package he held behind his back remained hidden from view.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"You? Never," Josephine replied sweetly as she finished penning something down on parchment. When she looked up a beautiful smile spread across her face. As Osyen crossed the room, she got up and moved in front of her desk. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?" 

"I just," he started then trailed off. He scratched at the back of his head nervously. Pretense was not his forte. He might as well just explain plainly. With a sigh he continued, "I enjoyed catching up with Yvette at the ball. I know it was embarrassing for you. But I do want to have a good relationship with your family. I did such a poor job of it when we were kids. I'm trying to be better."

She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Well you did splendidly. You left quite the impression."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Did I?"

"Yes. Yvette wouldn't stop talking about you after you left."

"Well she mentioned you still like dolls," he continued.

Josephine rolled her eyes, "I will kill her for-"

"And," he cut her off, "I know your birthday is coming up."

"You do?," she asked unsteadily. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes questioning what he would say next.

Osyen presented the package from behind his back. "I," he started but the words left his brain. The box felt small and insignificant in his large hands as he stared down at it. Why was it always so hard? He began again, "um, a merchant in Val Royuex was selling these. I thought of you." He offered her the gift. 

Josephine smiled softly as she accepted it Carefully, she remove the hemp string and parchment wrapping to reveal a small varnished wooden box. The brass hinges squeaked as she opened up the lid. Placed gently on a red silk pillow lay a small beautiful porcelain Inquisitor doll with silver plated armor. 

"It's you," she said in astonishment.

"It's what I am to others, I suppose. But the craftsmanship is superb. And I know how you miss me when I'm off on missions. And," he stopped once more. It all sounded so stupid out loud. He'd bought a small porcelain replacement of himself. It was a poor substitute. Of a poor lover. How could he think she'd want this? Her marked silence confirmed his suspicions. "I'll return it," he offered quickly. Then he added, "If I can." He reached for the box.

"No!" Josephine blurted out pulling it out of his reach. "No," she repeated more calmly. "It's perfect. Thank you, Osyen."

She placed the box on her desk behind her then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it," she reassured him before pulling him into a strong kiss.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday, my sweet."

She sighed happily and whispered back, "You should know. My birthday is not for another month."

Osyen's shoulders slumped in defeat and he groaned softly into the crook of her neck. He could never get anything right. But her soft hum and her fingertips tracing tender patterns across his shoulder, assured him that he had at least done enough right to earn her love.


End file.
